A New Future
by Renagade Rex Sphinx
Summary: To those of you who clicked, this is a Ripshipping one shot. Ishizu has big news for Akefia, King of Thieves. How will he take this news? O.O As i am a Ripshipping fan, i can't help but love this pairing, and i hope you do as well. This one shot is as is, and isn't necessarily connected to future stories. Hope you enjoy:D


_**A special thanks to Miss-DNL for the cover pic.:) Thank you^^  
**_

* * *

It was beginning to get late in the afternoon, Ra was making his way down slowly and his fire was beginning to tarnish into a pale orange. Ishizu was in the living room finishing the last few clothes left to fold, smiling to herself faintly. The day had been an eventful one, and she knew for a fact that it would get even more eventful; she couldn't help but feel her stomach flutter as she thought about it…

Looking to the window to the balcony she drew a sigh and walked over to open the sliding door and allow the breeze in, open areas and a breeze always helped to soothe her mind… Ishizu blinked, sensing someone's presence enter the room behind her as she opened the door, "Made it back I see.~" she said expectantly without looking.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her from behind firmly yet gently as Akefia chuckled into her ear, "Of course~ and I see I might need to try a new approach~ I can't sneak up on you like I used to~"

Ishizu giggled as he then began nuzzling her, nipping playfully at her jawline. His manner of practicing his old habits that had made him King of Thieves was also a way for him to play with her and keep her on her toes.

Since they had first began dating, Akefia had made it his goal to keep her surprised. Showing up in unexpected places, or not showing up at all before he was suddenly right behind her sneaking a kiss before she could react. The same had been so after they had married. And since then, Ishizu had learned quite a few of the Thief's tricks, even turning them against him on occasion, "Oh Akefia… I can feel you as soon as you enter the room~" she replied stroking his white hair over her shoulder, "I'd like to see you try~" she challenged, to which he bared his teeth in a broad grin.

"Ah? Challenging your king?~ Keheheh~ Challenge accepted my Queen~" He mused as he planted a kiss on her cheek and released her, "Also… I'm afraid there weren't many lintels left… frankly I don't like the base of the barrel, so I'll go look for some elsewhere later."

Ishizu nodded as the two proceeded into the kitchen, where there were three full bags of groceries that Akefia had retrieved. Ishizu looked them over and smiled as Akefia took up a fig and proceeded to eat as he took the can food and set them in their place as she took the refrigerated items; Akefia, for being demanding and outright vicious to many, was absolutely model for her. This side of him was reserved for her and to his adopted brother, Ryou Bakura only; a small degree was shown to few else, but sparingly. The thought made her smile before her stomach fluttered again…. Suddenly she found herself nervous. She shouldn't feel that way…right?

She had seen Akefia to react in many ways but…. This? She was unsure of how he'd react really. She huffed and banished the negative thoughts; Akefia had never once shown her anything less than his affections, and if he had been uncomfortable, he, although stubborn, was more than willing to talk it over with her….

In any case, she knew she needed to tell him, "Uhm… Akefia."

"Mm?" he replied as he popped the last of the fig into his mouth.

"Akefia I-…." She paused as she set the eggs into place and hummed, her heart picking up slightly, "Akefia… can I speak with you?"

Akefia chuckled as he placed the last can into the pantry, "Of course…"

"I mean… I need to talk to you…"

It was then that Akefia paused and turned to look at her, the tone of her voice was off… it sounded nervous. That thought alone made Akefia turn full attention to her, "What's wrong Ishizu?" he asked bluntly, concern apparent in his eyes.

Ishizu fidgeted in place a moment and looked to the side for only a moment before she heard him move, turning her head to look, he was already in front of her looking down, "What's wrong?" he asked again, his lavender eyes seeming to turn a dark amethyst in his rising concern.

"It's ok, Akefia… nothing's wrong. I just… I-" she paused a moment that seemed to go on forever, her cheeks beginning to turn a light pink as she looked back up to him, "I'm pregnant."

Akefia's eyes widened, his breath and body locked into place. Had she just said that… she was…Pregnant?

Akefia simply stood in place staring at her wide eyed, unable to speak. Ishizu shifted under his gaze, unable to read him as he just stared down at her…. Why wouldn't he say anything? Was he upset?

After a long painful moment of silence, Ishizu, still trying to read his almost expressionless face, blinked and swallowed a little when he said nothing further, "Akefia- are you-" she began. She stopped as Akefia slowly reached out his hand and carefully laid his palm to her stomach, kneeling simultaneously, level to her stomach staring as if trying to comprehend it, the motion making her blush a little deeper. Ishizu moved her hand and rested it gently over his as he slowly, carefully, slid his hand to her side as if to cradle what was inside.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated, his voice low, Ishizu nodded, smiling.

Ishizu paused as Akefia gripped the hand she had placed to his and brought it to his face and nuzzled into it, kissing her palm as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath as if to steady himself before he pulled her into warm embrace, her fears banished in a mere instant as Akefia held her, "I love you Ishizu…. I love you…" he managed, his voice almost choked.

That fact made Ishizu press closer to him sliding down to meet his gaze eye to eye, overjoyed he was so happy. Smiling she nuzzled into his chest and hummed, "I love you too Akefia…~~"

Akefia pulled away and looked at her, his hard expression gone and replaced with a rather elated glow, "How long?"

Ishizu smiled up into his eager gaze, "I just found out today… So, in about nine months, you'll be a father."

Akefia released a long held breath of air and once more placed his hand to her belly gently, "A father…" he replied smiling, "And you'll be a mother."

Ishizu nodded as she saw Akefia's eyes look to water, "Akefia...?" she gasped,

Akefia beamed leaving himself unchecked, "You've made me very happy Ishizu." he laughed suddenly pulling her into his lap, "And this… Just makes it all the more~"

Ishizu laughed and hugged Akefia as they sat on the kitchen floor, "I'm so happy you think that…"

Akefia chuckled, "How could I not be? I'll not only have my Queen… but soon a child to add to our family," he replied stroking her face. Very brief visions of the family he'd lost in Kul Elna leaving him, a mere child all alone, passed him by before he sent them away in light of the new promise, "I'll not find that happiness even if I were to wait another 5000 years, Ishizu..." He breathed touching his nose to hers smiling, "Thank you~"

Ishizu teared and touched her nose to his, "Akefia…" she managed, visions of her parent's passionless marriage dying away in the warmth that held her, "Your welcome…and Thank you too."

By the time the two finally stood, Ra had sunk well into the sky dragging the grim of old fears and destinies with him, leaving the two basking in the light of new and long awaited future.

* * *

_**Well that's that:D hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Feedback is appreciated, and i might have a bit of a continuation soon, maybe. At least until i get the hang of this sightXD**_

_**Thank you for reading:D**_


End file.
